The Witches Castle
by sorasbootay
Summary: A summery of Chain of Memories in a fairy tale way of telling, very slight mentions of sokai


Once upon a time, in a far off land, beyond the stars and all that was, there was an odd looking castle that sat at the end of a sandy road. It had towers pointing out in all directions, making it dangerous to be in. Inside the castle, however, resided 7 people: the Chilly Academic, the Taciturn Stalwart, the Cloaked Schemer, the Flurry of Dancing Flames, the Graceful Assassin, and the Savage Nymph. However, the 7th resident in this castle of oblivion, did not have a real title. She was mainly just The Witch. She had blonde hair that fell across her right shoulder and stunning blue eyes, which were emotionless. She had a sleek white dress that reached right above her knee, the bottom of it forming a beautiful lace pattern. Her sandals were a light blue and they had stars on some corners of them, a small lift of the heel in the back, giving her a few more centimeters of height. She had powers to control memories, taking apart some to replace them with others, or to repair old memories that had been forgotten.  
>This blonde witch sat at a table in her room in the smallest room of the highest floor, giving the Graceful Assassin full access to see what she was up to, since his room was right next to hers. He had pink hair, a few strands of brown mixing their way in, (making everyone silently question his natural hair color) he wore a long black coat and wielded a large scythe, making him the perfect ruler of the castle they were in.<br>None of the 6 other residents had made The Witch feel accepted in her entire life, making her feel as if she were worthless and had no purpose in all the worlds- the Savage Nymph even going so far as to use her as a punching bag when she was angry.

Eventually, The Witch couldn't take anymore of this pain she was suffering, so she called with all of her (non-existent) heart for a hero to save her.

So a hero came.

She had seen him come in, he was the hero of all worlds, along with his companions. He had magnificent powers beyond belief. He had spiky brown hair and poofy red shorts, large yellow shoes, and blue eyes that could make anyone smile. He was only 14 years old and could easily take down the Graceful Assassin. This made the pink haired man command The Witch to mess with The Hero's memories, making him forget about the girl he loved and replacing her with The Witch. After being threatened by the Savage Nymph about being alone forever, The Witch agreed; not wanting to be alone again. So whenever the Hero got further into the castle, she would pull a memory out, making sure to give a hint of a memory back in its place.

It was around this time that another hero entered the castle, he was the Dark Hero. Having to face his darkness, the other hero went to the castle of oblivion and entered in the lowest basement, going through a world he had done many wrongs in, only to be faced with his greatest enemy waiting for him at the end. After declaring to fight the darkness inside of him, the Dark Hero set off into the castle, climbing floor by floor.  
>His actions hadn't gone unnoticed, however, for the Chilly Academic, the Taciturn Stalwart, and the Cloaked Schemer had sensed his actions, the Chilly Academic deciding to play and test, like the scientist he was, he went to fight the Dark Hero. Sadly, the Dark Hero was tricked into fighting the scientist but was fooled so that the Chilly Academic could gather information on him. The information he had gathered was made into a replica of the Dark Hero to use to their own advantage.<p>

When The Hero was about halfway through the castle and had finally "remembered" The Witch, the Chilly Academic went to the top floor to show his new replica to the Savage Nymph and the Furry of Dancing Flames, all three making The Witch re-write the memories in the replicas head to fit the memories she had been feeding The Hero. When the Replica and The Hero met, face to face, they had started fighting over her, making The Witch grow sad to see them acting that way. She had been feeling regret and guilt for what she had been doing, that was no lie. So as the Dark Hero worked his way up the castle, fighting through the darkness, The Hero worked his way up as well, trying to make it to the top floor to save The Witch. He had even run into the Savage Nymph earlier on, who had shown him a charm that The Witch had supposedly given him when they were younger, a star with a small leaf at the top and a long chain. When he reached a high floor, he had already completely forgotten about the girl he loves, now it was only The Witch in her place. When he had ran into the Chilly Academic along the way, he had to meet him in a small world that The Hero had not remembered before, but when the brown haired hero was being confronted by the scientist, the Furry of Dancing Flames had shown off and had killed off the Chilly Academic, making him fade into nothing. After that, the Furry of Dancing flames had given The Hero a card of his home world to use at the next door, hinting at where to find The Witch.

His companions did not seem to be gaining any memories, but rather losing them at an alarmingly fast pace, even ending up forgetting what they were looking for. So when they had brought up how The Hero had never mentioned anything about The Witch before, but had only recently thought about nothing but her, he grew furious with them, thinking they didn't want to save her and that it was up to him and him alone. When he had run off, however, it was the same time that the Graceful Assassins plan was being put into action fully. To take The Hero's powers and use him for selfish needs. When The Witch had seen what was going on, she felt even more regret and pain, whispering pained words to a drawing that she had drawn of the Hero. Although foolish, the Furry of Dancing flames had his own plans, ones to stop the Graceful Assassin's plans once and for all. So he let her go. The Furry of Dancing Flames had let The Witch run away, free to find The Hero and fix the mess that she had started.

Back with the Dark Hero, he had finally made it up high enough into the floor where the Taciturn Stalwart would be fighting him. It had taken him a great deal of time, but the Dark Hero had beaten him, but having to rely on darkness to do so. The Dark Hero had given into partial darkness, the kind that he had been fighting, and he paid a price for it. Almost being possessed by his dark energy, the Seeker of Darkness. After having an internal battle and coming out ok, he had been visited by the light of a friend he had made in the darkness, light filling his being at the sound of him. He continued on with his quest to fight the darkness.

When The Hero went into the next world alone, he had finally found the witch, only to be confused by two versions of her, one telling him that she was not real in his heart, and that he actually had someone that was important to him that wasn't her. Before leaving the world, she had shown him the girl that was truely important to him, making the charm that the Savage Nymph had given him earlier, turn into a charm made of seashells, somehow looking similar to himself. Running out of the exit door, The Hero saw The Witch waiting for him with a sad frown on her face. When he questioned her about what she had meant, it seemed as if she were going to explain, but she was cut off by the replica, claiming that The Hero was a liar due to the charm he had, knocking the brunet down and raising his arm to deliver a finishing blow, but was suddenly stopped when The Witch had yelled out, "I SAID STOP!" making the replica freeze, eyes go dull, and fall to the floor limply, like a doll. While The Hero called out for the replica, who he thought was the Dark Hero, his friend, The Witch stood shocked at what she had just done.

It was at this point that the Savage Nymph came in, teasing and taunting about how everything that he had been doing was all for a lie, that he had been lied to, and that The Witch was nothing more than a witch with powers over memories. Hurt by her words, The Hero had dueled it out with the Savage Nymph, but had failed, becoming tired from all of the fighting he had to do. He fell backwards in exhaustion, but was lucky enough for his companions to have chased after him and found him when they did. All together, they had beat the Savage Nymph and had went over to The Witch for answers. She gave them what they wanted. After explaining her reasons, she felt tears well up in her eyes, but after being told by The Hero not to, she stopped, feeling bad once more, but The Hero only assured her that he told her not to was because of the "promise" they had made as children. This made The Witch grow happy and realize that, yes, she could very well be in love with this bright, stunning, blue eyed hero that had told her he was going to save her. He told The Witch to stay where she was until he got back, but only seconds after leaving, The Witch was snuck up on and kidnapped from her area.

The Hero went up to the highest floor but was shocked at what he saw, The Furry of Dancing flames and the Graceful Assassin were battling it out, the latter then teleporting behind The Witch and using her as a shield against the attacks. This didn't make the other stop however, he still flung one of his chakarams at the pink haired man, who only warped out of the way just in time to save the blonde girl from the hit. The Hero had jumped in to stop the fight, being introduced to the Graceful Assassin, then being turned upon the Furry of Dancing Flames and fighting him, winning and believing he had defeated him once and for all. After having a small meeting with The Witch, his companions and a surprisingly revived replica, he went into the final room and began to battle it out with the Graceful Assassin.

Of course, he had come out with wounds and scars, but The Hero came out victorious nonetheless. When he did however, the Dark Hero noticed, the Cloaked Schemer coming to him and telling he news of the castles lord being defeated by The Hero. Giving the Dark Hero a card to his home island, the Cloaked Schemer then disappeared, only to been seen again when he confronted the other hero in a far part of the world. After that, he had shown and illusion of The Hero, the Dark Hero being glad to see him, unknowing to the illusion. After a few seconds of idle banter, "The Hero" then blasted the Dark Hero into the light, but being comforted by a familiar voice, he accepted the darkness in him and was able to see into the blinding light, ending the Cloaked Schemers illusion and sending them into a battle.

When The Hero approached The Witch once more, she gave him a choice: To sleep and regain the memories that he had lost, but having to give up his memories of the castle in the process, or to keep his memories of the castle but, having to give up his old memories for that to happen. After a moment of silence, The Hero picked his old memories, and although sad, The Witch complied with his decision and brought him and his companions to sleeping pods, all three of them going into one each, but before The Hero fell asleep, he made a promise to her that they would see each other again, even if they both knew he would forget that promise. She agreed to the promise and sent him to sleep, beginning to fix his memories and pull herself out.

This was the end of The Heros journey in the castle, but it wasn't the end for the Dark Hero.

After coming out victorious of his fight with the Cloaked Schemer, and leaving the world he was in, the darkness had started to plague and haunt him again, even becoming close enough to full possession, but the light from his newly made friend helped him fight it and push it away, but finally being able to see his friend after it had happened, falling down in relief of not being alone anymore. His new friend had given him a card into a world full on sunsets, there he saw the darkness in himself, but after a few seconds, realized it wasn't really him, but someone pretending to be him. The figure had changed into a man that called himself DiZ, the man telling the Dark Hero to go meet a girl who had helped his friend. Agreeing, the Dark Hero set off at once to find the girl. When he was standing infront of a abandoned mansion, he saw the replica of himself, the replica deciding to cause trouble and starting a fight with the real thing. The real Dark Hero had beaten him, of course, and the replica faded away into nothingness. The boy left standing went into the abandoned mansion and down into the basement, there he found The Witch, who was watching over The Hero in his pod. After asking a question of if the Dark Hero would like to sleep to keep the darkness locked away, The Witch smiled at the answer she had received. He had said no, and for a good reason too.

So, leaving the world, he ran into his friend and DiZ once more, exchanging a few words of caution, he went into the next door and went through the long hallways, finally coming to the end and seeing the dark part of himself personified once more. A few minutes to an hour passed and finally, the Dark Hero had beaten his darkness for now, leaving the world and meeting his friend outside. They put on some coats that DiZ had left for them and left the castle, intent on trying to figure out what was truly going on in the castle of oblivion. At a crossroads quite a bit away from the castle, DiZ appeared again and had told the Dark Hero to chose light or dark as his path. Walking straight past DiZ and onto the middle road, he announced he was taking the middle road instead. When he was questioned about if he meant the twilight road to nightfall, the Dark Hero turned around to face the man and said,

"No. It's the road to dawn."

** .。.:*・° .。.:*・° .。.:*・° .。.:*・° .。.:*・° .。.:*・° .。.:*・° .。.:*・° **

_**A/N: gosh this took so long to write! i originally had this planned down in school, then on my phone, but when i saw this was still sitting in my drafts, i decided to finish it in a newly written version! i hope all of you can understand all of the characters and storyline correctly and if you cant, im so sorry! to whoever actually reads the entire thing, bless your pretty soul. i hoped you enjoyed it!**_

_**disclaimer: I do not own kh or any of the characters used in this fic 3 (if i did soriku would be canon)**_

_**i hope you all enjoyed and have a wonderful day!**_


End file.
